Flicker
by AxelCat
Summary: Kurt/Blaine collaboration with 'Clearly Puppy Love.' An abused and alone Kurt meets Blaine, someone who has been through all of his hardships. Blaine has a secret though - on top of his insomnia, his brain is wired just a little differently...
1. Chapter 1

_'And with that, I would like to welcome a new student to our halls. This is Kurt Hummel. He's a junior who has transferred here from a school in Lima - I trust you will all treat him as well as he deserves.'  
_  
Two months. It had been two months since Kurt had began attendance Dalton Academy. Two months, one week and four days, to be exact, and if you wanted to go even further into detail, Kurt would have been able to tell you that it had been six hours and seventeen minutes in addition to that two months, one week and four days.

Dalton was his safe haven, but also a prison in his eyes. Yet again, there wasn't a place that wasn't considered prison to him. The feeling of emptiness had Kurt walking through the bully-free hallways filled with a loneliness no longer considered peaceful solitude.

Every day, there was always that one person that asked him if he was a new transfer. That alone inflamed self-pity within himself, but afterwards reminded himself he wasn't allowed to cross the boundaries he had set for himself. Without any friends, his daily agenda was simple. Stay invisible, don't bother anybody, survive another day of purgatory.

Every day though, he was noticed. People would say 'hello,' and smile his way, ask if he had just transferred. It was a painful reminder of those he had left behind at McKinley. Oh, they still spoke of course, but it wasn't the same as having a group of _friends_, who would forever remain by your side.

It was these thoughts that plagued him during the long Fall nights - they were what kept him awake. He was alone. He was empty.

The way Kurt lives becomes almost dystopian, his haunting gaze lingering with bashful envy on the students that were normal, that were prominent in all the right ways. Meeting Blaine Anderson changed everything.

Their meeting was accidental, some may say fate, but Kurt claimed that to be too clichè.

We may not have mentioned, so far, but Kurt had more than depression weighing him down. He was a severe insomniac - 'severe,' in this case, meaning 'this boy gets five hours of sleep a night, if he is lucky.' Every night that he could not sleep, every night he got agitated, he would slip out of his dorm room, pacing the corridors of Dalton until sleep let him grasp it.

His usual stroll through the school was interrupted by the sound of a piano in a room that he passed by. Kurt peeked into the room to see a curly-haired boy. Kurt watched the boy in amazement. This boy was breathtaking.

He was singing quietly, fingers dancing over the keys of the piano. He was wearing nothing but an overly large shirt, and a notebook was rested in his lap. "But please believe me, you're beautiful," he sang under his breath. He scowled a little and glared at the piano. "You aren't cooperating. I tuned you yesterday, and you aren't cooperating," he told it with a pout.

Kurt was captivated. There wasn't any possibility of him moving ever again if this boy stayed so enchanting. The melody fluttering softly through the air calmed Kurt, making him forget everything for just a little while. The dark-haired boy's voice finally intertwined with the piano, causing Kurt to blink several times as if to check that he was still awake.

"And why won't you leave? Why can't you believe? Why won't you change your ways, to see you're not alone?" the dark teenager sang, but as soon as he was finished, he let out a frustrated growl. "Why aren't these lyrics working?" he asked the notebook. "They iseemed/i perfect, originally." He was pouting again, turning all the blame on that poor little notebook.

There was something that couldn't make Kurt walk away from where he was standing.

"You can come in, you know," the boy suddenly spoke up, making Kurt jump. How did the boy know he was there? Not once had he looked up from the piano.

"O-okay." Kurt felt awkward, trying to settle on one of the plush couches scattered around the room.

"You're Kurt, right?" the boy asked, still pouting at his notebook.

"Y-yes," the brunette admitted. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Surprisingly, the boy looked up from the notebook and sent Kurt a smile, one that sent Kurt blushing and biting his lip.

"Why are you out of bed at this hour?" Blaine asked with that same, heart-melting smile.

Although this boy was breathtaking, that didn't mean he could be trustworthy. "I... Um... I couldn't sleep. Test anxiety."

"Right. Because tests always happen three quarters of the way through a term." Blaine snapped back to the piano, his eyes lowered to the keys.

Fudge. Great going, Kurt, he rebuked himself. "Well, what are YOU doing up at 2:45 in the morning?"

"Song writing," Blaine replied - he was almost snapping.

Kurt didn't understand why this boy's mood had changed in a matter of seconds. "Please don't yell at me." The one person at this school willing to hold a conversation with him longer than a passing glance was a guy who went from welcoming to ominous quicker than he could flinch at the sight of polyester.

"I don't intend to, I apologize." Blaine indicated the spot on the piano stool next to him. "Do you know much about music?"

Kurt managed a small smile and nodded slightly. "I know quite a bit. Need any help? You seem to be having a rough time."

"My music refuses to cooperate," Blaine admitted."Would you be able to tell me what's wrong with the song I've been playing?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. Just play the first verse, please."

Blaine sang the verse while playing easily, cringing at certain points of the song that sounded off.

"Now I see what's wrong. For the piano part, you need to get rid of this sharp right here and just change it to a B. For the lyrics, everything seems great, except for where you tried to rhyme 'together' and 'forever'. No offense, but I find it... Cliche."

Blaine bit his lower lip and looked at Kurt as if he were an alien specimen. "You're very good at this," he said simply. Quite quickly, he pulled a pen from his pocket and began to scrawl notes and corrections into his sheet music. "Where did you learn about music?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Well, my mother was a music teacher, and I began piano lessons when I was six. I used to sing a lot, too. Can you change that whole note to just a half note and two quarter notes please? What about you, Blaine Anderson? Tell me about your musical experience."

Blaine actually blushed a little bit and continued to scribble away on the music. "I have been taking piano lessons since I was four, violin since I was six, and guitar since I was seven. I trained my own voice," he admitted.

"Impressive," Kurt remarked. "It's not every day I get to meet someone so talented."

The dark-haired teenager cocked his head to his side, a curious expression on his face. In a matter of seconds, he had gone from a mature, well-rounded young man, to a sociopath, and then to an innocent boy who looked no older than fifteen. It was curious, at the very least.

Kurt blushed before speaking. "It's... Well... Um, i-it's not every day I meet anyone in general, so... T-to meet someone with talent is... And you are so modest, and... I'm just going to stop talking now." He looked down at the ivory keys to try and hide the embarrassment in his kaleidoscope eyes.

Blaine put a fingertip under his chin and lifted it so they were face to face. 'You don't have to be so shy.'

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's honey-hazel, smiles gracing their faces. "It's just been awhile since I've really had anyone to talk to."

"You haven't found your group yet," Blaine said simply. His touch was skittish and gentle on the brunette's skin. Under most circumstances, the long span of bodily contact would have been considered awkward. To him, however, it felt natural.

The feeling of Blaine's fingertips lingering in his cheek set Kurt on fire. "I just... I'm not anyone's first choice for a friend." He was struggling with his words now as Blaine's warm breath blew across his face, his hand still cupping Kurt's face gently, as if he was made of glass.

Blaine slid his hand away, following the curve of his throat. "What do you think of the lyrics?" he asked. His head was tipped to the side yet again, the very tip of his tongue caught between his lips.

"Perfect," was all Kurt could manage, his cheeks blazing more at his own inarticulacy. "Can you play it from the beginning?"

Blaine nodded and placed his fingers back on the keys. There was a moment where he was just frozen - he didn't move a muscle. But then? HE was playing. Agile fingertips touched key after key in a melody that pulled on Kurt's heart-strings.

Once Blaine had finished playing, Kurt remained paralyzed in awe. "It's amazing," he breathed. Was it possible to feel so strongly about a stranger?

"Thanks... I don't really like it, yet." Blaine stroked his fingertips over the keys of the piano, a fond smile on his face. "I started writing it as a love song, but I didn't know who it was about, so it sort of lost its way. I feel like I need to find the person that it's about before I'm actually happy with it," he said carefully. Absent-mindedly his fingers ran over the keys in a brief, but sweet melody.

For a moment, Kurt wanted to be that person. He wanted to fall in love with Blaine, for Blaine to kiss him, protect him, love him. He could already picture it. Blaine holding him close as they fell asleep, him finally sleeping while Blaine sang softly in his ear. That song becoming becoming their song.

But no. Kurt Hummel didn't fall in love. Kurt Hummel doesn't sleep. Kurt Hummel didnt dream. Nobody loved Kurt Hummel.

Meeting a talented stranger didn't change that, especially since this boy was probably straight.

"Are you a singer?" Blaine asked as he flicked through his songbook. Somehow, he was perfectly attentive to Kurt, but also attentive to the lyrics he was examining.

Kurt smiled sadly. "Once upon a time." It had been awhile. Singing was something that used to make him happy, but happiness wasn't an option anymore. The silence that followed the vague reply was slightly awkward.

Blaine coughed a little. "You don't sing now?"

"No." Kurt answered softly, tempted to run his fingers across the keys of the piano.

"Let me guess, you took up hairdressing over music?" Blaine offered with a chuckle. "Really, Kurt. It's past midnight and your hair looks like it sprung out of a copy of 'Vogue.'"

Kurt laughed breathily. "Thanks, but no. I just... Eventually stopped singing. I don't know when."

"Try singing then," Blaine ordered. "We're low on Warblers at the moment, and we always need back-ups for ieveryone/i." He chuckled a little, and toyed nervously with a ring that was situated on his right hand.

Kurt was a little caught off guard. "I-I guess I can try, but I doubt I'm any good."

"Everyone's good at singing, at least to an extent," Blaine said with a grin. "Go on - sing something."

Kurt bit his lip before nodding. He gestured to the piano. "May I?"

"Of course." Blaine slid off the piano stool onto the floor with a surprising amount of grace. His eyes were stuck rather expectantly on Kurt's pale face.

Kurt took a deep breath before launching into the song. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation..."

The other teenager looked at him as if he were an alien. A beautiful, enchanting alien, but an alien none-the-less.

Kurt blushed once he finished and noticed Blaine's eyes on him, warm and intent. "I... Yeah. Um, m-my voice is nothing special, but I tried at least." He gave a nervous shrug, afraid of Blaine's opinion.

"'Nothing special?' You're a counter-tenor," the teenager said with an inquisitive smirk. "and a damned good one at that."|

"I-I...Thanks." Praise was always awkward for Kurt, something he didn't receive very often.

Blaine leaned back against the piano stool and yawned a little. "I'm speaking the truth."

"You should probably sleep now. You look so tired," Kurt said gently as he took in the dark circles under Blaine's eyes and the slight slump in his shoulders.

"I wish I could," Blaine grumbled with another yawn. "I'm severely insomniatic. I just... can't sleep, most of the time."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said without thinking first. His eyes widened after he realized he'd said that out loud.

Blaine looked up at him with those golden-green eyes of his. He seemed to be trying to decided what to say, something deep and meaningful, perhaps, but finally, he settled on, "I feel your pain."

Kurt was stuck. His first instinct was to scream, "You can't possibly understand! Nobody understands!" His next instinct was to run. So he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's eyes went a little wider.

He jumped to his feet, and ran straight after the brown-haired boy. Blaine wasn't tall, by any standards, but he was lithe, and quick. It took him a whole six seconds to catch up to Kurt, and another ten to actually make him turn around. "Two months, right? Two months in which you haven't spoken to anyone apart from your parents. Sixty-one days in which you haven't been able to sleep because the anxiety keeps you awake, and as soon as you're almost asleep, you jolt straight back up because you're terrified of the nightmares that will come around if you let your eyes close, right?" the teen said in a rush. "Kurt, honey, I think I understand," he added, a drop of sarcasm tainting his sweet tones.

The pale boy moved farther away from Blaine, his eyes wide and full of fear. "I just... I can't... I can't just lay it out as simple as you did," his cinder-cyan eyes closed tightly as he wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was trying to keep himself from falling apart. "I'm going mad on the inside, and I can't wrap my head around the idea of being able to grow so accustomed to the fact that there's something... Something not functioning right, that you're able to just... Accept it."

"I can't accept that something isn't functioning right about you," Blaine said with a hardened look. "The people who have something wrong with them are the ones that keep you awake at night with anxiety." He straightened his back and shoulders out with that same slightly cross look on his face. "You're an open book, Kurt."

"They tore me apart, piece by piece, and the worst part is they knew what they were doing." Kurt was trying hard to push the flashbacks away, the pain that he'd forced down for so long slowly seeping through his small amount of progress. "It's nice to have someone understand," he said after a moment of silence, his voice weak and timid.

"Don't let yourself remember," Blaine said quickly, in a tone that seemed close to snappy. "Telling me isn't worth it."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. Sorry. You probably weren't expecting a pathetic pity party when you came down here to work on your song."

"No, I wasn't. This isn't a pity party, though, I'm just telling you it is NOT worth letting your demons back in just to tell a stranger," Blaine informed him with a small frown. "Have they tried you on sleeping medication? Or perhaps I should say 'yet.'"

"Ha. Sleep medication would be amazing. I don't think anyone's ever thought of getting me professional help at all."

Blaine sucked his lower lip into his mouth and gnawed on it thoughtfully. "Our school 'nurse?' She's a qualified doctor. She could prescribe something like that if you need it," he said slowly.

Kurt nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Okay. I'll talk to her later today, I guess. Thanks."

"Sure..." Blaine closed his eyes, and rolled his neck carefully. "I should... we should go somewhere where the teachers don't patrol," he said with a firmly set jaw.

Kurt was finally aware of the fact that they were standing in the middle of an echoing hallway, not the best place to be when curfew was at 10:00 pm and it was currently three in the morning. "Right. Um... Any idea where?" he replied, awkwardly realizing he had made Blaine run after him, the poor boy wearing nothing but a shirt many sizes too big. If that didn't look suspicious, Kurt didn't know what did.

"I don't have a roommate," Blaine offered. "I SHOULD be responsible and tell you to go back to bed like a good boy, but... screw that. You're interesting." He grinned, toying with the sleeves of that overly large shirt of his.

"Oh. Um... Okay!" There wasn't anything that could go wrong, right? Nope, perfectly okay to go into the dorm of a puppy dog of a boy and stay there for who knows how long. "I like your randomness," Kurt commented as he followed Blaine, almost hypocritically irrelevant.

"Thanks. I like your randomness, too," Blaine admitted. "My rooms just a few corridors away." He began to walk down the hallway, all the while scratching at his sleeves.

"So what do you usually do at night? I think this is the first time I've heard you in the music room." Kurt was wracking his brain for any questions he could ask to avoid an awkward silence.

"I read a lot," the dark-haired teenager informed him. "I'm just down here." He indicated a corridor of darkened dorm rooms, his footsteps, somehow, becoming even more silent.

"That's cool. I need to find something else to do instead of just beig a ghost that haunts the hallways," Kurt joked half-heartedly. They finally reached the dorm, lights flickering on as Blaine hit the light-switch.

Blaine's room was, of course, one of the standard Dalton rooms, but it felt very different. The bedsheets had been changed from the customary red Dalton ones, and the walls were covered in multi-coloured wooden boards. There was a book shelf replacing a bed-side table, and there were sheets of music on the floor.

Blaine shrugged awkwardly. "Home sweet home."

"I like it. It isn't a generic cardboard box," Kurt chuckled nervously, the inevitable awkwardness slowly seeping through. Well, what now? Kurt thought to himself. It's not like he had any experience in socializing.

The darker teenager sat down on the floor, his back leaning against a bed-post. "Thanks." He squirmed a little and went back to toying with the sleeves of his shirt.

Kurt just stood awkwardly in the doorway, a strange sense of deja vu settling in.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can, umm, sit down. If you'd like." Blaine stared down at the floor. Kurt tentatively moved forward and sat on the floor, adjacent to Blaine and keeping his distance. "When was the last time you slept properly?" Blaine asked, so quiet it could almost be a whisper.

"I-I can't even remember," Kurt pursed his lips as he stared down at his hands, for some reason afraid to meet Blaine's eyes.

"When was the last time you dozed? just... drifted on sleep?" Blaine asked, gentle as ever. He leaned forwards to look down into his companion's eyes.

Kurt blinked a few times before responding gently, "I was able to sleep for about three or four minutes at the most a few days ago, nothing special."

The darker-looking teenager went to place a hand on his shoulder, then thought better of it. "You really need to go to the nurse in the morning," he said with a sad half-smile.

"I know. I uh..." Kurt didn't know how to ask Blaine if he could be there for him without sounding so weak.

The other insomniac just cocked his head to the side, questioning.

"Would you mind... Going with me?" Kurt asked meekly, almost pathetically.

Blaine raised both of his triangular eyebrows and nodded. "Sure." He shrugged and looked to the floor.

"Thank you." It means so much to me, you just don't know, Kurt thought to himself. Blaine coughed awkwardly and picked specks of carpet from the floor. "So... Twenty questions?" The blue-eyed boy bit his lip, idly watching Blaine.

"Oh! Sure," the darker teenager said with suddenly brightened eyes. "How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Seventeen. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Earliest childhood memory?" Blaine leaned back against the wall and indicated for Kurt to join him.

"My mom teaching me how to sew, and my dad trying to teach me how to throw a football after hearing about that," Kurt smiled fondly, moving to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with Blaine, but keeping a few inches between them. "Favorite Broadway musical, assuming you have one?"

"Umm... Phantom of The Opera." Blaine looked at his palms with mild interest, examining the lines in his skin. "Favourite singer?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "What kind of question is that? That's like asking me to choose between fashion and music. My top twenty favorite singers would have to be..."

The other teenager raised his hands in defense. "Fine, fine, fine! Umm... situation of your first kiss? I dunno." He pouted a little.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the sudden flashback of Karofsky's repulsing lips on his. "I... Er... I-I've never been kissed," Kurt lied nervously, willing the memory to be pushed to the back of his mind once again. "Favorite flavor of ice cream."

"I hate all ice-cream," Blaine admitted. "Favourite... non-domestic animal?"

"It's a tie between penguins and koalas. What's running through your mind at this exact moment?"

"That I like being in extremely cold environments, but I like being surrounded by, and eating and drinking warm things. What's running through YOUR mind at this moment?"

"That for once I don't have to be on-edge the whole time, and that you have really pretty eyes," Kurt said softly as Blaine looked at him intently through his charcoal lashes. Kurt blushed profusely and looked away once he'd realized what he said. "Wow, um... Ignore my word vomit. When's your birthday?"

"Thank you, I'm happy to know my eyes are attractive. September seventeenth, 1993. What's your birthday?"

"May twenty-seventh, 1993. Any siblings?" Kurt met Blaine's eyes again, the way they lit up made Kurt feel warm. Someone was paying attention to him for once.

"Not unless you count a guy you haven't seen in five years," Blaine said quietly. He looked down at his hands for a moment, then glanced up to smile at his friend. "First crush?"

"This kid who split his chocolate chip cookie with me in kindergarten when I accidentally dropped mine in the sandbox." Kurt laughed softly. "Who's your idol?"

"Cute." Blaine mulled over the question for a few moments then smiled a little. "Elton John. Who's yours?"

Kurt ran his hands over the rather plush carpet as he contemplated. "Hm... Patti LuPone or Coco Chanel. Celebrity crush?" He squirmed slightly until he was adequately comfortable against the drywall.

"Johnny Depp," Blaine admitted. "Or Helena Bonham Carter. I may be gay, but she is one amazing woman. Favourite subject?"

"Oh my goodness. Amazing is an understatement," Kurt gushed, silently cheering in his head once Blaine revealed his sexuality. Not like Kurt was wondering or anything... "I love English, but science is most intriguing. Favorite Disney movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast. Yours?" Blaine shivered a little and kneeled up to grab a blanket from his bed. He pulled half of it over himself and offered the other half to Kurt.

"Thanks. The Little Mermaid. Favorite song?" The brunette shifted an inch closer to Blaine so they could both be sheathed in the blanket evenly.

The younger teenager leaned back against the wall. "'The Day You Went Away,' by Wendy Matthews. Events of your last dream?"

Blaine had asked for a dream, not a nightmare. "I dreamt that my mom was still alive. What age did you come out?"

"Thirteen." Blaine was absent-mindedly stroking the side of his companion's knee through the blanket. "Have you ever read the Lord of the Rings books?"

"No, but my stepbrother Finn is secretly obsessed with them. Well, he tries to keep it a secret. What's your pick-me-up song?" A content buzz coursed through his body as he glanced at Blaine's hand gently running over his knee. It'd been awhile since he'd let someone touch him without flinching away quickly.

"This is gonna sound corny... 'Just The Way You Are,' by Jesse McCartney. Favourite series of books?" Blaine arched his neck, smiling as he heard a satisfying 'snap' sound from his muscles.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sound before answering, "Maximum Ride series, surprisingly. I thought it would be too out there for a realist like me. Do you play any sports?"

"Soccer, boxing, and chito ryu," Blaine told him. "Umm... what you wish you were doing right now?"

"There isn't anything I can really think of that I wish I was doing right now... Oh. Sleeping." The pale teen laughed wryly. "What do you want to be when you're older?"

"A doctor. It'll never happen, though." The younger teenager looked down at his hands and sighed. "What about you?"

"I haven't put a lot of thought into it. I'm just trying to make it through the present. Why do you think becoming a doctor won't happen for you?" Kurt tilted his head to the side, watching Blaine's movement while awaiting a response.

The other teenager stared down to the floor, very obviously not meeting Kurt's eyes. "The medical industry isn't very kind to people who have problems themselves," he admitted quietly. "Favourite T.V. show?"

Kurt was never one to pry, it would simply be hypocritical. "Grey's Anatomy. What book are you currently reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." Blaine looked up with a small smile. "What song is currently in your head?"

Kurt hummed the song softly before replying, "Songbirds. How many relationships have you been in?" Kurt fidgeted again slightly, head pressed uncomfortably against the drywall.

"None. You?" Blaine toyed at his sleeve shyly, curling up in the blankets.

"Absolutely none. Unless a love affair between my ecru scarf and my turquoise scarf counts. Do you have any pets?" Kurt watched Blaine play with the sleeves of the t-shirt for a few seconds before looking back down at his own hands.

"I have a kitten back home. He's probably my best friend, weak as that is. Any siblings?"

"Just my stepbrother Finn. What's your middle name?"

"Toby." Blaine hummed a little, trying to think of a good question. "We're way over twenty now," he pointed out with a smile. "But... favourite person?"

"If we're talking about celebrities, I'd say Patti LuPone. If we're talking about people I actually know, my favorite person would have to be my dad." Kurt smiled at Blaine momentarily before he averted his eyes and caught a quick glimpse of the time on the alarm clock on Blaine's nightstand, 5:57 am glowing dimly. The paler boy stood at lightening speed. "Oh gosh, I better get going. My skin care regimen takes forever, and I still need to shower, and fix my hair, and... Thank you so much, Blaine, for being more of a friend to me in a couple hours than anyone else ever has."

Blaine stood up and offered the brunette his hand. "I know it's not my turn, but... can I get your number?" he asked. He didn't seem shy at all - his eyes were shining with confidence, in fact.

Kurt giggled softly at the sparkle in Blaine's eyes. "Sure. I'd love to hang out and get to know you more." Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand, and instead of taking it, he avoided a semi-awkward moment to create a new one by placing his phone in it. "Here, put your number in and I'll text you."

Blaine fumbled for a few seconds, but then he was tapping away with that same gleam in his eyes. "What class do you have up first?" he asked.

"I have AP English with Mr. VanDaveer," Kurt replied once Blaine had handed his phone back. Kurt clicked on Blaine's newly-created contact and sent off a text, Blaine's phone vibrating within a few seconds.

"Don't judge me on my ringtone. I don't... I don't know how to change it," Blaine admitted. He blushed a little and bit his lower lip. "I'm with you first period, though."

"Mhm, sure," Kurt teased as the ringtone repeated once again. "Cool! You wouldn't be too embarrasssed if I were to sit by you, would you?"

"I really don't know how! I barely know how to turn on my computer!" Blaine protested immediately, pouting a little. "And I usually sit alone... it's fine though, you can sit with me."

"Okay, okay," Kurt put his hands up in surrender, a small smile gracing his lips. "As long as you're okay with it, it'd be lovely. Jeff's sweet and all, but it makes it kind of hard to want to sit by him when he fidgets a lot."

"Jeff's very easily agitated, I'll give you that." He looked up to the clock and frowned a little. "Now that you've mentioned it, I need to get started on my moisturising routine, too."

Kurt gave a small wave before walking out the door. The hallway was still completely silent. Perfect.  



	4. Chapter 4

Later that day the two were seated at a lunch table, their legs pressed together and their eyes lowered to their food. "Mr. VanDaveer is an ass, Blaine commented.

"I know. What's his problem? He's yelled at every single person in that class for no particular reason, and I personally think he's homophobic." Kurt rolled his eyes and stabbed his fork into his salad.

"'Two gay boys sit RIGHT next to each other, oh, they MUST be dating and being inappropriate in my classroom,'" the younger teenager mocked with a fan of his hand and a scowl.

"It's completely immoral, I mean look at this! They're making occasional contact! Let's not mind the heterosexual couple making out in the corner of the classroom," Kurt drawled, the same nasally quality in the teacher's voice mocked to perfection.

"Although... we don't have girls at Dalton," Blaine replied with a sad smile and solemn nod. He began to giggle shakily, and he finally looked up.

"Right, right! Sorry, it just reminded me of something that happened at my old school," the paler teen murmured absentmindedly.

Blaine nodded a little and toyed with his salad at the end of his fork. "It's fine."

Kurt let out a nervous laugh before awkwardly eating his salad again, memories of McKinley taking over again.

"Jeff told me he thought we're dating," Blaine said clearly. Yet again, his eyes were firm-set and confident. He wasn't asking anything, or presuming anything. Just stating.

"Really?" Kurt cocked his head to the side. They were more touchy-feely than most friends, but he was pretty sure it was still boldly platonic. Yet again, he could be just overanalyzing such a simple statement. He and Blaine had literally just met, and yet he already had a big, cliche schoolgirl crush. Great.

"Yeah. I think he personally likes you... he tries to set up people who he likes," Blaine said in a way of explanation.

"Jeff? Liking me? I'm pretty sure he has his eyes on Nick. They'd be cute together." Kurt smiled softly and took a sip of soda from a can of Coke. The sugar count was probably off the charts, but he honestly could care less if he was sharing one with Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "When it's Jeff? He can like ten people if he wants to." He took his own sip of the soda and grinned at his friend. There was a sudden change of lighting in his eyes, and he looked scared; young, and scared.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I never would've thought that innocent Jeff was such a flirt." Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes. The way the dark-haired boy looked at him was so analytical, it scared him.

Blaine just hummed a little and began to toy with his sleeves again. This time it was at his wrists, where several pale scars lay.

Kurt was so shocked at the sight, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Are those... What I think they are?"

"It depends on whether you're thinking self harm from four years ago or not," Blaine said quietly. He even SOUNDED different. He sounded like that young, scared and shy young man he looked like.

Kurt swallowed audibly as he took in the lattice of discolored scars. "Why did you?" Kurt asked gently, his voice quivering slightly.

"Homophobia. discrimination against the weird, invalid kid. Discrimination against the chubby one," he offered. He stared down at his hands and his wrists.

Kurt hesitated before tentatively placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I am so, so sorry, Blaine. I just... I understand maybe only to a certain extent, but I wish we met a lot earlier. We could've helped each other."

The darker-toned teenager nodded shakily, and, tentative as Kurt was, rested his head against his shoulder. "We could have," he agreed in a murmur.

Smiling sadly, Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. "I'm here for you now, no matter what, just to make up for that," he cooed soothingly, pressing his cheek to the boy's silken curls.

"Well isn't this cute," a new voice cooed in return, from the table next to theirs. "New kid, how did you manage to get our very own Blaine Anderson to cuddle up to you so soon?" The boy was tall, that much was obvious. He had short-cropped black hair and piercing green eyes, and bright pink lips that looked bruised.

Blaine took in a short, but deep breath.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The paler teen's eyes narrowed. He obviously made Blaine very uncomfortable.

"Sebastian Smythe, lady-face."

"Sebastian," one of the other boys hissed. "You could get reported for that."

"Calm down, Darryl, I'm just stating facts."

Blaine didn't move. He just let out a loud, 'Fuck off, Sebastian. I'm sick of your shit."

"I'm sorry we can't all look like meerkats," Kurt drawled, pulling Blaine a little closer. "I can tell just by the way you talk and the way Blaine obviously despises you that you aren't a good person, so for that, you're not in the best terms with me already, and I don't even KNOW you."

"Anderson's got himself a boyfriend, everyone!" Sebastian yelled to the rest of the cafeteria, to be met by cheers and applause. "Thank me, honey, I saved you the effort of actually trying to make him kiss you in public."

Blaine sat up from Kurt's shoulder and growled a little.

Kurt's jaw clenched as everyone's eyes were on them. He immediately stood and tried to walk away from the table. The humiliation and looks, no matter what was meant by them, were too much of a déjà vu.

"Nice going, Sebastian, ruin the one chance I have of actually having a friend who isn't trying to murder me half the time," Blaine mumbled out. He glared down at his can of soda and began to gnaw at the top of the straw.

"YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD!" Kurt screamed at his reflection in the mirror once he reached his dorm. He couldn't breathe anymore, as if Karofsky was there, his fingers wrapped tightly around his jugular. Kurt could picture all those eyes on him, the pathetic gay kid that couldn't ever defend himself. "Weak! You're just proving that they're all RIGHT!"

It took a full fifteen minutes for Blaine to try to find Kurt. He knew Sebastian had ruined any potential of a relationship between them, but perhaps he could convince Kurt to remain his friend.

Kurt was sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the wall. His fists were clenched, body tense.

There was a loud rapping on his door. "Kurt? It's Blaine. Umm. Sorry for Sebastian. He's... he's an arse."

"I-it's open," The blue-eyed boy's voice cracked as he acknowledged Blaine.

He tried to fake a smile as Blaine walked in.

"I really am sorry for Sebastian. He's dedicated to destroying every chance of a friendship that I get..." Blaine looked at his shuffling feet on the floor, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Don't apologize for him. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for running out." Kurt offered him a small smile once they made eye contact.

Blaine's eyes shot straight back down to the floor. "It's fine," he said with a shy smile. "Are you okay?"

"I... Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for checking up on me." Kurt finally stood from where he was originally hunched over, smoothing out his blazer.

"Just... um. Ignore anything Sebastian says to you, okay? He's a lying bastard, and he has nothing better to do than ruin other peoples' lives."

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, but I'll keep that in mind for future reference." The incident caused Kurt to go back to his robotic mode, unbelievably dull and vague.

Blaine sighed a little and offered his hand to the boy. "Lunch is almost over. I'll walk you to class, alright?" Without waiting for a response he took the boy's arm.

Kurt resisted the urge to yank his arm away and let the other boy lead him. "Sebastian better not be there."

"He's a senior. He'll be in different classes." Blaine just hummed a little after that as he led the boy down to class, ignoring the slight warmth in his chest.

***

"So are you going home for the weekend?" Kurt asked Blaine as he watched the boy study from his spot on Blaine's bed.

"'Home?' What is this thing you refer to?" Blaine asked absently as he flicked through his textbook. He had a laptop lying next to him, but he refused to touch it - he acted as if it were poisonous.

"Ya know, your house? Do you usually go there over the weekend?" Kurt drew abstract patterns across the throw blanket atop Blaine's bed as he spoke, eyes downcast as he realized how much he'd started to trust Blaine enough to want him to keep him company all the time.

Blaine looked at the laptop in disgust and grimaced, before flipping the lid open. "No. I never go to my parent's house over the weekend. I stay here," he admitted with a small smile.

"Oh. Okay. Me, too." Kurt offered a half-smile. "Do you have something against your laptop or something?" Kurt changed the subject, gesturing towards the computer being used as if it were scalding.

"The last time I tried to turn it on I got an electric shock and it burned me. And I don't know how to use it!" Blaine crossed his arms like a petulant child, his small frame shaking with annoyance.

Kurt bit his lip to try and stop himself from laughing at the sight of Blaine pouting so endearingly. "You should just get an iPad then," he teased, having researched most of the information for his paper on his iPhone.

"Even WORSE," the younger teenager replied. "They're all horrific and awful and not my friends."

"And why's that? There's no way you could possibly hurt yourself using one... Wait, it's you we're talking about here..."

"I can't even change my ring-tone," he reminded his companion.

"You, sir, must live in a cage," Kurt teased, sticking his tongue out at the younger teen.

"Oh shut up and help me," Blaine grumbled with a faint blush.

"Here," Kurt handed Blaine his own set of notes, everything in alphabetical order, a neat scrawl, color coded, etc.

"You are an angel." Blaine gripped onto his hands with wide eyes and a grin. "An absolute angel. I am forever in your debt."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, well, you wouldn't have to be forever in my debt if you knew how to work a computer."

"Teach me then, if you're oh-so-fantastic," the younger man ordered. He let go of one of Kurt's hands, but kept the other firmly clasped in his.

The pale teen rolled his eyes before reaching for the computer with his free hand. "Blaine, for starters you should at least connect it to the Wifi network."

"I... barely know how to log in. How do you do that?" So, for the rest of the evening, Kurt tutored Blaine on the very basics of computers. Blaine was particularly proud that he could then save a word document. Kurt, on the other hand, was just proud that Blaine didn't make anything explode with his mis-haps and clicks.


	5. Chapter 5

Since neither boy was leaving campus for the weekend, they spent Friday night curled up on Kurt's bed watching _Moulin Rouge _on Kurt's laptop. Blaine eventually dozed off with his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt was well on his way to unconsciousness when the trill of Blaine's cheesy ringtone broke though the haze. He sighed before reaching over his sleeping friend to retrieve the phone on the nightstand. His eyes widened as he read the caller ID. He quickly shook Blaine awake. "Blaine, Blaine! Your dad's calling you!"

Blaine groaned a little and glared at Kurt for waking him up. He took his phone from the brunette's hands, allowing their fingers to twine. "Dad?" he asked, confusedly. "What were you doing that took you so long to get to your phone?" James Anderson demanded to know.

"I was asleep, dad, I'm sorry..."

"Yeah right," the man growled. "Probably off with some other homo, right?"

Kurt couldn't hear the other side of the conversation other than a furious buzz, but the hard look on Blaine's face made him tighten his grip on the other boy's hand.

"Yeah, actually, daddy," Blaine said with a hard look. "I am with another 'homo' and he's the most amazing, accepting person I've ever met. What is it you wanted?"

"I want to know whether that school of yours lets you stay over the holidays."

"Yes. Can I go now?"

"You're staying for the holidays, then. And... yes." There was a beeping sounds, and the line cut off.

"Blaine," Kurt tried to reach out and comfort the other boy, but Blaine quickly pulled away from the paler boy's grasp.

"I'm fine, Kurt," Blaine said quickly. He smiled and squeezed his hand onto the brunette's. "Nothing more than the usual." He sighed and toyed with his phone with down-cast eyes.

"You shouldn't have to think of that as 'the usual'," Kurt murmured softly as he stared at their intertwined hands.

"Well it is. We should just leave it at that, for now, Kurt." Blaine was almost snapping, but it wasn't a true snap. He was just defensive, and scared. He was so obviously scared of his father, it was terrifying in itself.

Kurt didn't dwell on it any longer, simply reminding himself how hypocritical it would be to appear as though he was trying to force Blaine to spill all his secrets when Blaine wasn't ever pushing him further than he was willing to go. He just nodded in understanding, though he knew Blaine wouldn't see it as _understanding _per se, opening his arms and hoping Blaine would make his way back in them where they could fall back to sleep for the first time in what seemed like forever, even if the bliss of ignorance only lasted for a few minutes.

* * *

The next few days went by in a daze. Blaine was like a zombie, quiet and near-brainless. He had no purpose but his school work. He didn't eat and didn't sleep, just spoke to Kurt briefly, sang under his breath and did his work. That was it.

Kurt missed his best- and only -friend, frowning every time Blaine turned away from him or gave him one-worded responses. Was this it? Did he already screw up this friendship?the one person who came to mean the world to him in just a short period of time. One day, a week later, Kurt was met at the lunch table by a very familiar, very tall boy. He had platinum blonde hair that was kept back by just as much gel as Blaine's, and murky hazel eyes. He had a pointed face – not pointed enough to be masculinely attractive, not curved enough to be feminine attractive. "Hi," he said. His voice was quiet and melodic. It was a pretty voice. "You're Kurt, right?"

Kurt was surprised that someone not only knew who he was, but was actually speaking to him as well. "Y-yes, I'm Kurt, that's me," Kurt stuttered, letting out a nervous chuckle. "And you are?"

"I'm Kent." The boy offered his hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you." Kurt hesitantly took his hand and shook it. Kent's hands were quite soft, but he preferred the feeling of Blaine's warm, calloused hand in his.

"... Likewise. Not to sound rude or anything, but any particular reason you decided to to talk to me?" Kent laughed quietly.

"Fiery. I like that," he teased. "Anyway, there's a school dance coming up – 'The Winter Wonderland Dance,' and I was wondering if you'd care to accompany me?" he asked with a sweet smile. He didn't look shy – rather confident, actually.

Kurt's jaw dropped, shocked by how cocky the blonde boy seemed to be, eyes quickly averting to Blaine's approaching figure before turning back to Kent. "I'd love to, Kent. It'd be lovely to have another friend here."

"I'm not asking you as friends, Kurt," Kent said with a small, playful smile.

Blaine came up behind Kurt, and immediately took his arm. "Hey, Kurt," he said quietly. "And hey, Kent..."

"Blaine," Kent replied with a small nod.

"A-as a date?" Kurt gaped at Kent once again, barely registering Blaine's grip on his arm.

Blaine dropped something from his other, unoccupied hand. Looking down, it could be observed that it was a rose. "Yes as a date, cutie," Kent said, ignoring Blaine's presence.

The youngest of the three went wide-eyed, and let go of Kurt. "What the fuck?" he cried. He looked panicked, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt turned away from Kent to comfort Blaine, but the curly haired boy kept pulling away.

He backed away, warm, stinging tears in his eyes. Kent rolled his eyes and groaned. "Not again," he mumbled.

"I trusted you!" Blaine cried from the doorway, accidentally drawing the eyes of the entire cafeteria. He ran out, red-faced and tears pouring down his cheeks.

Kurt was tempted to run after Blaine, but Kent grabbed his arm to stop him. Kurt immediately flinched and tugged away harshly before realizing it was only Kent.

"Leave him alone when he's in one of his swings, Kurt," the blonde suggested, sliding their hands together. He was far too touchy-feely for Kurt's taste.

Kurt carefully slid his hand out of Kent's. "What do you mean 'one of his swings'?" Kent raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine has Bipolar type two, Kurt. He has mood swings the size of mount Everest, and stays in fits of... depression, then mania for weeks on end. Didn't you know that?"

"I... No, I didn't know that." Now Kurt really wanted to run after his best friend, but he didn't know what he would do, considering the fact he knew nothing about Bipolar disorder. He figured it'd be best to just let Kent continue first.

"Yeah, it's why no-one really likes him. He gets manic so easily, but then he gets manic and depressed at the same time, which is absolutely bloody crazy... he's a psycho, really. You aren't safe with him, Kurt." Kent looked quite serious, then smiled. "So whattaya say? Be my date to the dance?"

Before Kurt could even register his own actions, his palm struck Kent's cheek loudly, hard enough to make Kent's head snap to the side. "You really think I'd want to go to the dance with you after you called Blaine a psycho?!" Kurt turned to walk away, but paused when he stepped on something. He looked down to see the stem of a red rose under his shoe. He picked it up to see it wasn't badly damaged, smiling softly when he realized it must've been what Blaine had dropped. He ran to find Blaine, rose held gently in his hand. He didn't even stop to see Kent still frozen in his spot.

Blaine was curled up in the corner of his bedroom, head in his knees and his arms around himself. He was shaking violently with the strength of his tears. He had left his door open, but he seemed to have a protective wall around himself.

Kurt carefully walked into the room, his heart breaking at the sight of Blaine's body wracked with sobs. He didn't know how to approach the younger boy. Would he shut him out? Snap at him? He just needed to hold Blaine in his arms.

Blaine's sobs rang around the room like musical notes. "What do you want?" he choked out as Kurt came into the room. "Come to mock me, Sebastian? Or is it you, Kent? Kurt's my only friend, and you have to fuck up EVERYTHING!" he yelled into his knees.

"It's me, sweetheart," Kurt said softly, kneeling in front of Blaine. "Can you tell me why you're so upset?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Blaine, not only knowing by the cruel way Kent had put it.

"Because I'm a fucking psycho who doesn't deserve to live, because the wires in my brain are so twisted I can't even keep my emotions in order!" Blaine spat out. He was far, far crueler to himself than Kent was.

Kurt moved to pull Blaine into his arms, no longer caring about what could possibly happen. "No, no. You're so much more, Blaine. Please." Kurt murmured softly into Blaine's ear, softly stroking the boy's back.

Blaine tried to make himself pull away, to protest, but Kurt's arms were strong around him, his chest was warm, and he smelled like butter-candy – he was a safe person to be held by, Blaine realized, and just cried even more. He shook and shivered in Kurt's arms, hardly caring about the open door in front of them.

"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before..." Kurt sang ever so quietly, so soft, soothing, a caress. He held onto Blaine tighter once he realized he wasn't pulling away, kissing his now gel-free curls.

The darker teenager clung to him, rivers of tears becoming infrequent drops of water, sobs becoming choking breaths. Eventually, he took a quivering breath and sang back to him, " Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more..." It was sung into Kurt's chest, and was sung very quietly, but it hardly mattered. He was calm enough to sing, and that on its own was impressive.

Kurt's own tears spilled over at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything..."

The younger man continued the line, shaking decreasing to a tiny, constant shiver. " Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time..." He rested his head up on Kurt's shoulder, taking deep, calming breaths.

Kurt gently brushed Blaine's curls from his face, eyes finally meeting. Blaine's eyes were utterly gorgeous, golden irises red-rimmed and shining with glittering tears. Kurt was suddenly breathless at the sight, and took the chance. He moved closer until his lips met his sweetheart's in a tender kiss.

He whimpered quietly, a sound of shock and approval. It didn't feel like he had thought kissing would feel. There were no fireworks, or rushes of passion, he just felt safe in Kurt's arms. Blaine's lips moved forwards, just a little, so their faces slotted together, just right. His eyes fluttered shut, and their lips remained sealed together.

Kurt thought he was breathless beforehand, this must've been what being lightheaded felt like, and he was loving every single second of it. The paler teen's hand moved to cup Blaine's face before having to finally catch his breath a few moments later, one more chaste peck as he hesitantly pulled away.

Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes, then, shyly, rested his head back in the crook of Kurt's shoulder. "I-I take it yo-you said 'no' to Kent?" he asked, a little nervous. "Because if you're just trying to comfort me by taking my first kiss, it's working, but I don't want you to leave!"

Kurt pressed a soothing kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Of course I turned him down. I couldn't go to the dance with him when there was someone else on my mind," Kurt hid his face in Blaine's hair in attempt to conceal his blush.

Blaine sighed his relief and nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's shoulder, almost like a pet with their owner. "S-so, will you... two things: One, will you go to the dance with ME? And two, w-will... will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" he asked, shy as could be.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you," Kurt positively beamed, running his hand through Blaine's hair, anything to be closer to the person he was quickly falling for. "As your boyfriend," he concluded as he tilted Blaine's chin up so their eyes met once again, a wide smile gracing his lips.

Blaine smiled and bit the inside of his lip before leaning in a little to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Th-thank you. And I'm sorry... I've... I've never told you... I have..." Tears started to well in his eyes again. "I have Bipolar disorder," he whispered, as if it were the most shameful thing in the world. "Type one."

"Hey, that's okay," Kurt soothed, continuing to run his hand through his boyfriend's -a pleased shiver ran down Kurt's spine at the word- hair. "It's not like I've told you everything about me, and sure, they may not be as major or important, but still. It's not like I'm going to abandon you for something you can't help."

Tears trickled down Blaine's cheeks, and he hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, yet again. "Isn't this cute..?" the drawling voice of Sebastian Smythe asked from the doorway. "And Blaine, here you had us all thinking you were type two. Tut tut!"

Kurt's eyes widened at the sound of Sebastian's voice, but continued to press kisses to Blaine's cheeks and forehead, hoping the stupid meerkat would disappear. Of course, no such luck. "What's goin' on over here, Seb?" Of course Sebastian's groupies had to come along.

"Blainers here has got himself a boyfriend. It isn't me, either. I would say that that's a problem. Especially when he's gone for such a lady as Hummel..."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Blaine snapped. "Just leave us alone and go fuck another of your boy-toys. Isn't that a more enjoyable pass-time than annoying two innocents?"

"You aren't innocent, Blaine, I can tell you that."

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of the exchange between the two. He pushed the insult aside and helped defend Blaine. "Enough, Sebastian. Just leave. There's no reason for you to be here in the first place, unless you wanted advice on how to fix your CW haircut, since Supercuts isn't open for consultation at the moment."

"Ooh, kitten has a BITE!" Sebastian said with a rather Kurt Hummel-esque snap of his fingers. "I'd rather stay right here, thanks." Blaine stood up, still shaking slightly, and slammed the door in Sebastian's face.

"Damn, I wish his fingers were still clutching the doorframe!" It was Kurt's turn to snap his fingers. He moved off the floor to curl up on the bed before holding out his arms to where Blaine was. "C'mere. We still have stuff to talk about, but I want to snuggle you, too."

Blaine, hesitant as a newly bought pup, clambered into Kurt's hold, and hid his face back in his shoulder. "What do we need to talk about?" he asked nervously.

Kurt pulled away for a few seconds to shrug off his blazer to avoid wrinkles, hanging it on a chair next to the nightstand, where the rose was placed gently. He moved back to Blaine, pulling him into his arms again. "Nothing bad. I'd just like to hear the unbiased version of the extent of your disorder." He couldn't help but press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips one more time.

Blaine got lost in kissing him, a shy hand coming up to cup the other boy's cheek in his palm. "S-sorry... it means... rapid mood swings. When I'm sad, I'm very sad, when I'm happy, I'm hyper and over the moon... right now I'm angry and confused and happy, so I just feel... grey."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls before placing a quick kiss to his temple. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Blaine blushed a little and looked down to Kurt's shoulder. "Holding me is really nice..." he said shyly, putting his arms around his partner's waist.

"Then I'm never letting you go," Kurt vowed before his face bloomed a bright crimson, newly found confidence slowly ebbing away.

The darker teenager chuckled a little and cuddled himself up to Kurt, holding him close. "You're cute." "Well, I try," Kurt joked, softly kissing Blaine's cheek. "We can cuddle for a couple more minutes, and then we have to get back to class," Kurt sighed.

"Hm, no," Blaine mumbled. "Never. I won't allow such blasphemy..!" he said, a little playful, but overall just yearning desperately for a day of peace.

"Are you suggesting we skip?" Kurt mock-gasped. Spend a few more hours in classes or spend the rest of the day holding his new boyfriend in his arms? His choice was pretty obvious.

Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder with a smile. "If that's okay..." He disentangled himself from Kurt and scrambled over to the end of his bed to turn on his miniature television. "Can we watch Phantom?" he asked hopefully.

"Now that," Kurt pointed a finger at Blaine, "is something you never have to ask me, darling." Blaine smiled shyly and bit his lower lip, before turning back to the T.V. To put the disc in. As soon as the film started he scrambled back into Kurt's arms, pressing a tentative kiss to his lips.

"Finally, I have the boyfriend I've always dreamed of," Kurt crooned coyly, "Someone to sing along to every Phantom song." He quickly ducked to bury his face in the crook of Blaine's neck and pressed a gentle kiss there.

Blaine smiled, and tucked them both in under the covers. He put an arm around his boyfriend's waist and finger-combed his hair. "Th-thank you for being here for me..."

"Of course. I'll always be there for you," Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand, making their eyes meet so Blaine could see how sincere he was as he said this.

The younger boy whimpered a little and brushed their noses together. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Kurt simply smiled as his lips brushed against Blaine's in a sweet, chaste kiss before pushing Blaine's shoulder down onto the bed gently so the curly-haired boy was laying on his back. He moved to rest his head on his boyfriend's chest to be soothed by his heartbeat.

Blaine smiled a little bit and rested his head back on the pillows. He ignored the film, focusing on caressing his boyfriend's silky locks, and rubbing his shoulders gently. "Are you sure you want me?" he asked after a very long time.

Kurt lifted his head up slightly to look at Blaine. "Of course I want you. I've wanted you for awhile, maybe even since we first met," Kurt confessed bashfully before laying his back down and kissing right where Blaine's heart was. "I guess I could ask you the same question," he murmured softly after a few moments, hoping Blaine didn't hear.

Unfortunately for him, Blaine's ears were trained to hear murmurs and whispers alike. "I'm absolutely sure. I've known since... since I first really looked into your eyes. I've wanted you since then. Wanted to hold you, kiss you, be with you... everything. I really... I really like you, Kurt. And I don't care what anyone says, if you'll have me, I'm yours."

"As I am yours," Kurt replied as he smiled cheesily. Just the way Blaine looked back at him showed that his feelings were definitely returned. "Forgive me for any future insecurities that appear. My past tends to surface every now and then," he admitted, kissing Blaine's lips swiftly for what had to be the millionth time that day, but he couldn't stop now that he actually could.

"You're forgiven in advance," Blaine assured him, pressing another, more clingy kiss to his lips. "They say you're body's a temple, and boy, were they right? This feels so simple, I could kiss you all night..." he sang quietly, shyly.

"Quite the song choice," Kurt smirked. "I could quote the rest if you really wanted me to, but I feel I should go for..." Kurt paused to press a kiss to Blaine's jaw. "Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back..." he sang with a small smile on his face, eyes filled with adoration as he cupped Blaine's face with his hand and caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Blaine tilted his head as he blushed, to kiss Kurt's thumb. "Moods that take me and erase me... and I'm painted black. You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself – it's time that you won..." he sang back, nuzzling against Kurt's hand and kissing his palm. "D-did you really get my song? No-one seems to know Jay Brannan, here... you really recognized it?" he asked, shy as ever he was that day.

Kurt smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck and pressing their foreheads together, singing, "And I could spend forever in the palm of your hand, but when the clock strikes twelve, oh, you'll go home to another man..." A quick kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose. "I sure hope you won't, of course," Kurt teased as he moved to lay beside Blaine again, but taking both of his calloused hands in his and pressing a kiss to the hazel-eyed boy's knuckles.

Blaine took Kurt's hands into his own and kissed each of them in turn. "I wouldn't want anyone but you, Kurt... I definitely won't be going home anytime soon, let alone to another man." He smiled at his boyfriend. "You and me, we spark... no, can't take that back. Like a dancer in the dark, my beauty, it's black... so press your lips up to mine – steal a kiss, and rob me blind..."

"The greatest thing I ever learned is I don't know a thing, the hardest thing I ever earned is a chance in the ring. 'Simple boys make better boyfriends', that just isn't true, and time will tick 'til you can see there's no simple in loving you..." Kurt sang back his favorite verse, leaning in for another kiss, but jumping all the way to the very edge if the bed as if he'd been shocked as someone knocked on the door.

"Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaaaaine! Let me in! David and Wes are being mean!" Jeff's voice rang from the other side of the door.

Blaine sighed a little and slid out of the bed. He trod over to the door and unlocked it quickly for his friend. "What are they doing, Jeff?" he enquired, pulling the boy inside and locking the door again. He turned to mouth 'sorry' to his boyfriend.

Jeff shrugged. "I don't even know. It was the only way I knew you were going to let me in. I saw you run out of the cafeteria and wanted to make sure you were okay!" Jeff chirped, practically bouncing up and down. His eyes shifted to take in Kurt huddled in the blankets on Blaine's bed, both boys' blazers strewn across a chair. "Whoaaa, it looks like Kurt kind of made sure you were more than okay..."

Blaine slapped him gently. "It's not like that. We were just watching Phantom... just thank Kurt that I'm still sane, Jeff!"

Jeff held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Please tell me you guys at least got your acts together and are now officially Klaine and you guys will get married, and then fly to outer space on a rainbow unicorn, and then have a million babies?" A hopeful expression on his face, so much like a child that Kurt had to let out a laugh.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, put an arm around him and kissed him soundly and gently. "We are officially... 'klaine,' as you put it." He smiled shyly and rested against Kurt.

Jeff gaped for a few seconds before he snapped out of it, zooming out the door. "It's happened! It's happened! I told you it would happen so soon, Nick! Pay up! Woohoo! KLAINE IS OFFICIAL!" He hollered happily as he ran down the hallways.

Kurt blushed furiously, hiding his face in Blaine's neck. "Oh my goodness... What just happened?"

"DAMN IT I LOST THE BET!" Blaine cried, just as Nick poked his head in the door to scream,

"PAY UP, BLAINE, SO I CAN PAY JEFF!" Blaine handed him a fifty dollar note, and curled up even further into Kurt as the halls buzzed.

"I bet Nick that he and Jeff would get together before you and I did..." he admitted, even shyer than he usually was.

A new face, a young and innocent face poked into the room."Um, Blaine..?" the boy asked nervously, almost shaking. "Sebastian's crying." Blaine froze up.

Kurt stared at the boy in shock. "What? Why?" Although it was tempting, he wasn't so heartless to laugh at the fact that the meerkat was crying.

"I..." Blaine didn't know what to do. "I can't... I can't help," he said after several long moments. "Tell him he needs to move on, 'cause I have," he ordered with a whispered 'please.' The boy nodded shakily and slipped back out into the corridor. "I guess you want an explanation?"

Kurt unconsciously pulled away from Blaine and wrapped his arms around himself, an old habit that he never wanted to come back after meeting Blaine. "Yes, please," he whispered, for some reason insecurity was in control of his voice.

"Sebastian was my first... thing," Blaine said quickly. "We never did anything but hug – I was fourteen, he was fifteen. But... I felt like he and I were going to be forever – I was really... naïve, there was no commitment in the entire thing, but I opened up to him so much. I told him everything... I thought I was in love with him. But he slept with... three other people in the period of time that we were a thing. I found out. I was heartbroken. Now, apparently, it's come back to bite him." He looked down. "I'm sorry I never told you, Kurt... I'm just... mortified I ever let him in."

Kurt tugged Blaine back into his arms. "Hey, it's okay," Kurt soothed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I trust there's actually a good person in him if he had what it took for you to let him in, although, even with that, I still resent him even more for what he did to you. Now he thinks he has the right to cry, I'll give him something he actually has the right to cry about," he muttered the last part more to himself.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't hurt him. He's just... he's just a slutty person. He still has feelings, a-and I think he did... does have feelings for me... I just... I could never want him again, knowing he just gives his body away to strangers."

Kurt sighed. "I wouldn't be able to hurt him, no matter how much I want to. And good. I'd have a difficult time letting you go just as soon as I got you, as selfish as that sounds."

"It's not selfish," Blaine said quickly. "I couldn't let you go either. You saw how jealous I got just with damned blondie." He grumbled insults under his breath.

"You won't have to worry about him," Kurt assured with a small smile. "I'm all yours, and Kent wouldn't ever be an option with the way..." Kurt trailed off and changed the subject, "And we really have a habit of having sweet, sentimental moments with the door left open."


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the night of the dance, and Blaine was lower than ever. That didn't stop him from wanting to make his boyfriend happy. So, he put on his best suit, and styled his hair more loosely than usual, so a few dark curls fell to his forehead. He knocked on Kurt's door at five-thirty precisely, a bouquet of red roses in hand. "Sweetheart? It's Blaine," he said quietly.

Kurt opened the door a few moments later, breathless once he took in his boyfriend's appearance. "You look amazing," he smiled, but his face fell slightly once he noticed the way Blaine's smile seemed plastered on. "Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head with a sad smile, and handed his boyfriend the roses. "Don't worry about me, though. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

The brunette eyed him for a moment before sighing. "Okay. We're leaving the second you aren't up for it anymore, though, okay?" He brought the bouquet up to his nose to inhale the delicate perfume. "These are beautiful, Blaine," Kurt pressed a chaste peck to his lips. "Thank you. Let me put these inside real quick, and we should be ready to go," he said, still slightly hesitant.

Blaine pulled two roses from the bouquet and tucked one into Kurt's shirt, the other into his own. "I don't want us to leave any earlier than you want to." He rested their foreheads together, and entwined their hands as he slid their lips together for a slightly more clinging kiss. "Don't worry about me," he ordered. "I'm just low at the moment."

"It's in the job description for 'boyfriend' for me to worry, darling," Kurt said pointedly, squeezing Blaine's hands. "But seriously, I'm happy wherever you are, and if that's just staying in for a movie night if you aren't up for the dance, it's perfect in my eyes. If going to the dance is what you're still set on us attending, that's perfect, too. I just don't want you to have to do this for me. This should be about us, and that includes how you're feeling as well."

"I-I do want to go... I just don't want to break down in the middle of it..." He frowned a bit and took the bouquet into Kurt's room for him. "I just don't want to embarrass you by having a swing in the middle of it... and Sebastian's going to be there. He took me to my first dance, and I might get triggered, and I'm just scared. I REALLY want to go, though."

Kurt followed him in and cupped the curly-haired teen's face in his hands. "There is no way I could ever be embarrassed by you, sweetheart. We'll still go, but you have to promise me the second it gets to be too much, you'll let me know."

Blaine looked down, but still murmured "Okay." He smiled and turned out of Kurt's hold to offer him his arm. "Would you care to accompany me, good sir?"

Kurt smiled before linking his arm with Blaine's. "But of course, good sir! It would be my pleasure." Blaine kissed his knuckles by raising their joined arms. "I... thank you." He wanted to say 'I love you,' but he knew his feelings were too changeable to be sure of his feelings for Kurt... at that moment. "So, to the dance we go!" He felt a headache beginning in his frontal lobe, but pushed the pain back in favour of talking to his ever-charming boyfriend.

Kurt eyed Blaine with adoration in his eyes, pressing a sweet, lingering to Blaine's cheek before they walked into the gymnasium. As expected, the room was dark and transformed into a sparkly winter wonderland with twinkling lights, glitter, snowflakes, etcetera.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, and that enchanted look of his. "So, my love," he said, careful. They hadn't said their 'I love you's, yet, but 'my love' was just a pet name. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to," Kurt smiled as he gently let Blaine to where everyone else was dancing. Fortunately, the upbeat pop song slowly faded, transitioning into a much slower, romantic song.

Blaine went to put his hand on Kurt's waist, then went for his shoulder. He looked utterly confused, but then finally decided to put both his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's shoulders, suddenly forgetting all he knew about dancing once he finally came to the realization that he was slow dancing with his boyfriend. In Ohio. Something he thought would never happen, not possible for someone like him, yet here they were.

Blaine smiled and rubbed soft circles into his partner's back as they swayed to the music. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt rested his head atop of Blaine's. "What was that?" Kurt murmured softly. He kissed his boyfriend's gelled hair, holding him just the tiniest bit closer.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into his shoulder, still not clear, to Kurt's ears.

"Hey, um, Blaine," one Sebastian Smythe said from behind them. "Can I have a word?" He looked charming in a silver and green suit, and for the first time, probably in his life, he looked mournful.

Kurt froze up, not wanting to let Blaine go once he saw Sebastian standing there, but that was Blaine's decision to make, not his.

Blaine let go with one arm, turning so one arm was curled protectively around his boyfriend, and the other was curled into a fist. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"I was wondering... would you dance with me? Just one dance, as friends, not even a slow dance if you don't want to. Just... a dance," Sebastian said quietly. "With Kurt's permission, of course." He looked to the other brunette.

"I..." Kurt bit his lip, willing that wilting feeling within him to disappear. "It's up to you, Blaine. I'm okay with whatever you want." He tried a reassuring smile.

"Just..." Blaine frowned. "Just one dance. No funny business, Sebastian, just a dance as... friends." He kissed Kurt's cheek very gently, and let go of him.

Sebastian took his hand and pulled him a little way away, and after a short conversation, he took Blaine's waist, as Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I only wanted to talk to you," he said, quiet as could be. He kept glancing over at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't bear to watch, so he walked over to sit at one of the decorated tables, toying anxiously with the tablecloth. "They're only dancing as friends. Blaine likes you, as much as you like him. There's no need to be insecure, just stop feeling sorry for yourself and don't ruin this for Blaine," he chastised himself under his breath.

Little to his knowledge, Blaine was, in fact, professing his feelings for Kurt, to Sebastian. "Sebastian... I've moved on," he said quietly. "You need to move on, too. I have Kurt. I ireally/i really like him... I'm in love with him, Sebastian, and you need to find someone who you can fall in love with without cheating or hurting them, or both," Blaine suggested quietly. "I need to get back to my boyfriend." He left Sebastian standing in the middle of the dance floor, looking a little shell-shocked. He came up behind Kurt and put both arms around him. "Hi, beautiful," he purred, playful as he could be.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped a little as a pair of arms wrapped around him, melting into them once he realized they were Blaine's. "So..." What was he to say? 'How was dancing with the guy that you had a thing with and still has some feelings for you?' No. "How's Sebastian?" That was a little better.

"Very sad. He's hurting a lot, but I talked to him..." Blaine sighed. "Let's not talk about him. Let's talk about fun things." He smiled and continued to push away his feelings of dread, of depression.

"Okay, um... Do you like applesauce?" Kurt chuckled awkwardly once he realized how ridiculous his question was. He turned his head until he was face to face with Blaine so he could kiss Blaine quickly.

"I _love_ applesauce," Blaine assured him. He took both of his partner's hands. "Let's dance okay? Just one night of stupid fun and cheesy music."

Kurt grinned widely. "I can do that." He let Blaine lead him back to the dance floor, a P!nk song blasting loudly.

Blaine put both arms around him and rocked their bodies to the music, laughing a little. "It's fun being here with you."

Kurt feigned disinterest. "You're all right, I guess." He smiled cheekily. "This has been the most fun I've had in awhile. I don't feel so... I don't know, trapped. And being here with my ever-adorable boyfriend just makes it all perfect."

Blaine nuzzled the tips of their noses together with his sweetest smile. "I love you," he said, out of the blue, sweet-as-pie, and so, so clearly.

Kurt's face lit up, eyes widened a bit in shock before he replied, "I love you, too!" His entire body was thrumming with happiness, yet there was that tiny, tiny part of him, that guarded, scarred part that chanted, "Please be sure you love me, please be sure you love me, please mean it, don't take it back." Kurt pushed off to the side for a little while in hopes to just revel in the fact that _Blaine said he loved him. _

Blaine chuckled and pulled him into a hug, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder and kissing the side of his throat. "I love you," he repeated.

"As I love you," Kurt crooned as he practically threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's happiness, but doubt filled his stomach. He knew he _loved_ Kurt, but he wasn't sure if he loved Kurt the same way that Kurt loved him. He had felt it, though, for just one moment, and he said it. He said it, and now he would have to say it again, because he couldn't bear to hurt his boyfriend. He wanted to be in love with Kurt, so he decided, that all he could be was in love with him.

That pessimistic side that Kurt had been trying to fight off took over for a few moments. Who knew how long this happiness was going to last? It was too great, too good to be true. There's no way there wasn't a catch to this. What if Blaine eventually lost interest? When would he finally screw something up and all of this disappeared.

Blaine kissed his lips, cupping his cheek in his palm. "I love you," he said yet again. "You're kind, you're intelligent, you're witty, you're compassionate, you're _beautiful_, you're talented, you have the voice of an angel... I could go on and on, but I love you, Kurt." He felt like he was lying - not because he was, but because he had rehearsed this speech so many times. "I'll never... I know it's silly, but I've never loved anyone but you. And right now I feel as if I'll never love anyone aside from you."

Kurt couldn't meet his eyes, wanting to cry. "This is way more than I deserve, Blaine. I'm just waiting for the time when you realize it, too."

"You're perfect, Kurt." And that, of all things, was not a lie. Blaine joined their hands and their lips, before putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled, a tired smile, but a smile none-the-less, as Beyonce's 'Ave Maria' began to play. "Would you dance with me?"

Kurt smiled and was about to reply with something sugary-sweet when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was met with a bruise-faced Kent.

"Can I dance with you, Kurt? Actually... no, can I just talk to you?" the blonde snapped, ignoring Blaine. He grabbed onto Kurt's wrist and moved to pull him away, but Blaine pulled Kurt back into the protective circle of his arms.

"Don't touch him," he ordered.

"There's nothing to talk about, Kent. You already know exactly why you deserved that handprint on your face," Kurt snapped, curling more into Blaine. Whether it was to comfort him or Blaine, he didn't know.

"I _need_to talk to you."

"He doesn't 'need' to talk to you!" Blaine said.

"I have nothing to say to you, asshole! I'm not putting up with anything else you have to say after that _delightful_ first impression you made. Now let my gorgeous, amazing, sexy, perfect boyfriend and I continue our fabulous night in peace."

Kent scowled, and moved to spit on them, but was stopped by an angry Sebastian. 'let's have a talk, okay?' He pulled Kent away with a wink to the couple. Blaine smiled gratefully and cradled Kurt's body to his own. "Sexy, huh?" he teased.

Kurt blushed profusely. "Er, yeah. You caught that... But it's very true." He playfully tugged one of Blaine's loose curls. "Especially with these free from their prison of hair gel."

Blaine smiled a tired smile and kissed his boyfriend's cheek with a quiet thanks.

Kurt noticed the slight change in Blaine's demeanor. "Is it time for us to go back to one of our rooms and watch movies the rest of the night?" He asked gently as he stroked Blaine's cheek, a small smile slightly upturning the corner of the brunette's mouth.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend very gently. "We're staying for as long as you want to, sweetheart," he told him. "Do you want to go..?"

"Only if you're not feeling so great anymore." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to the honey-eyed boy's cheek.

"Y-you're sure you don't mind us going? This is your first Dalton dance!" Blaine smiled a little and kissed his cheek in return. He hummed 'Body's a Temple' under his breath again, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Of course I don't mind, love. I bet there's a million other dances to go to later on, and as long as I'm with you, everything is absolutely perfect," Kurt cooed. He gently kissed the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled up at him and nodded into his shoulder. "Can we go, then? Every thing's just... loud and stressful..."

Kurt kissed his lips quickly before replying. "Let's go. How does a relaxing night of cuddling and Disney movies sound?"

"I love you," Blaine told him with his sweetest smile. He stood up straight and took his partner's hand, before leading him out of the hall.

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled warmly. That feeling every time he told Blaine he loved him and when Blaine returned the sentiment seemed as though it would never go away. He could definitely live with that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Which movie do you want to watch first?" He asked once they reached Kurt's dorm. "You can change out of your tux into something more comfortable if you'd like."

"Moulin Rouge? I need... happy memories," Blaine said quietly. He was getting worse. He could feel his whole emotional system closing down. "No, I need you with me. Please just stay with me," he whispered, almost crying.

"Oh, Blaine, come here, sweetheart," Kurt cooed once they were in the dorm and moved to sit on the bed. He opened his arms for Blaine.

The dark haired boy began to cry as soon as he was safely positioned in Kurt's lap. "I'm sorry," he whimpered out. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. It hurts so bad, Kurt. Everything hurts and I just can't feel anything but depression and sadness, and longing and loneliness, and..!" He sobbed silently.

Kurt soothingly rubbed Blaine's back and gently pressed Blaine's head against his shoulder, his heart breaking as he listened to Blaine cry softly and not be able to do anything. "Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. I've got you."

He looked up, into Kurt's eyes. "I don't know what to do any more, Kurt. The only thing I want to live for any more is you, so when you're gone... I don't want to die. But I don't want to... want to live any more either. I'm so scared. I'm so scared, Kurt, please..." His face crumpled, and tears _streamed_ down his cheeks.

"I..." Kurt hated the fact that he couldn't find the words to say, words that would be comforting enough. He looked down at his lap. "I'd do whatever it takes for you to be happy. I love you, so much, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I just... Remember how much you mean to me, okay? That I'm here for you no matter what."

Tears trickled down Blaine's cheeks, and he sobbed quietly. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I'll try. For you, I'll try be better, and... well, and perfect, like you."

Kurt pulled Blaine close and onto his lap so the younger boy could lay his head against his heart. "You're already perfect, my love, and I'm nothing even close to the perfection you are. I want nothing more than for you to get better, but this isn't just for me, okay?"

Blaine nodded quietly and listened to the steady thumping of his lover's heart. "I don't... I don't know how to get better. I have... doctors... shoving prescriptions in my face and telling me they'll make me better and normal, but all lithium did was turn me into a zombie, all aripiprazole did was make me sick, all methylphenidate did was... you get the idea... I just... I seem resistant to all medication. They say that positive thinking will help, and I try so hard to look at the world in a positive way, but it just... doesn't work. It makes me even more upset." He hiccuped, and smiled a little. "Crying gives m- hic! -hiccups, as you can see..." He forced out a laugh.

Kurt brushed Blaine's curls away from his face and gently kissed his lips. "Just think about things that make you happy. Don't try so hard to be positive... Just let happy thoughts come to you instead of forcing it." The brunette buried his face in Blaine's hair and hummed a myriad of random, albeit soothing notes.

"Around you that's easier than I thought it would be," Blaine admitted with a small smile. He kissed the spot where Kurt's heartbeat seemed to pound the strongest and squeezed his hand. "Can we just... we've talked enough for now. Can we just cuddle up and watch 'The Lion King' or something stupid like that? Please?"

"Of course," Kurt couldn't help but press another kiss to Blaine's lips quickly. He gently nudged Blaine off his lap to put the movie on. Once they were settled, Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you're literally the best thing to ever happen to me."**  
**

Blaine hummed a little and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I know, baby... you're the best thing that's happened to me, too," he whispered. "I mean it. There's... I can't..." He looked ready to cry again.

"Hey, hey, no need for tears," Kurt shushed him gently and kissed his jaw. "It's just something for you to remember. You're what kept me going before... Even if I hadn't met you yet. The thought of someone loving me, and loving someone was my motivation, and now that I have you, well, you saved me from myself," he nudged his nose lightly against Blaine's.**  
**

Blaine gave him a small smile and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Love you so much."

"I love you, too." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his temple and moved to lay on Blaine's chest. Maybe he'd tell Blaine later.**  
**

After a few minutes in each others' arms, Blaine felt Kurt tensing up on his chest. "What's wrong, sweetie?"**  
**

Kurt just shook his head and snuggled closer. "It's nothing. Don't worry, love."**  
**

"I've been whining all night, you talk to me, Kurt." He frowned a little and kissed his head. "A relationship's about equality. I'm here for you as much as you are for me..."

"You aren't whining," Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and stroked his cheek. "I just don't want to dump my problems on you when you have so much to already deal with."

"Kurt." Blaine exhaled. "I can't manage myself, I'll admit... but I can help others... I think. I'm good at listening, even if I can't help. Please talk to me," he begged.

Kurt pursed his lips before speaking. "I..." Another sigh. "I was diagnosed with depression a few weeks prior to my transfer here. You've made me so much better, and... Yeah. I have you to thank for the fact that I don't have to... Feel as numb as I did before." For once he couldn't meet Blaine's eyes, gently tracing feathery patterns on his boyfriend's clothed abdomen.

Blaine didn't look shocked. Not even surprised. He just looked sad. "I'm really sorry, love... I'd guessed, on that first night, but I... I'm so selfish for thinking... Are you sure that you're doing better? We can... we can focus more on you, Kurt, we can make sure you're happy. Not me. You need it just as much as I do." He was blabbering, words just coming up as he thought them. "I'm so sorry!"

"No! No no no no! I'M the one who's selfish!" There was a frantic look in Kurt's eyes. "You being happy is what's important to me. You have no reason to be sorry. Just seeing you smile is enough for me to get better, okay?" The blue-eyed boy moved back up so he could press his forehead to Blaine's. "You are my everything. I just felt you needed to know, just so you could see how much you have helped me, just by being..." He kissed the younger boy's lips softly. "You."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and reached up to cradle the back of his boyfriend's head in his palm. He brushed their noses together, and kissed each of his cheeks, then his forehead thenach side of his jaw, and his cheekbones. Next came his chin, and the tip of his nose, before he finally slotted their lips together in a the most loving of loving kisses. "Kurt?" he whispered.

As cliche as it was, Kurt was left breathless. He cupped Blaine's cheek and brushed their lips together once more before answering breathily. "Yes?"

Blaine blushed a pretty golden-pink and bit the inside of his lip. "Let's... let's make love, okay?" His heart was pounding in his chest, and his hands were shaking.

Kurt grasped one of Blaine's hands in his free one and kissed his knuckles before holding it against where his heart was beating erratically. "O-okay."

Blaine, very carefully, traced his hand down the length of Kurt's spine, to hold the small of his back. He rolled them over so he was holding Kurt beneath him, with their foreheads pressed together. No rules needed to be spoken, no boundaries needed to be identified. They just knew. They knew what they wanted from one-another, and they were willing to give it all. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine reminded him, just before he sealed their lips together in a sweet, heated kiss.


End file.
